Delicious
by NuclearGorgeous
Summary: Sanji stakes out the kitchen one night after he notices some food is missing. As he suspects, Luffy is taking it... but not for the reason he thinks. Pretty much PWP. San/Lu slash.


**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairing:** Sanji/Luffy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Sanji stakes out the kitchen one night after he notices some food is missing. As he suspects, Luffy is taking it... but not for the reason he thinks. Pretty much PWP.

**Delicious**

Sanji crossed the space between the refrigerator and the stove in one stride, taking with him the eggs. He broke them one-handed into a bowl filled a quarter of the way with flour, careful not to let any cigarette ash fall into the bowl. Sanji whisked the flour and egg mixture, and then poured in water and milk. He added a bit of salt and some butter that he had melted a few minutes ago.

In a matter of minutes, he had a plate of crepes, separated by wax paper and being kept warm in the oven. He pulled the home-made strawberry filling out of the fridge and called the crew in for breakfast.

As usual, Luffy was the first to arrive.

"That smells AMAZING!" he sat down with a quickly prepared plate of crepes just as the rest of the crew filed in. He munched away and had half of his portion gone when Nami sat down with her plate. Chopper, Zoro, and Usopp followed.

Sanji ate standing up at the counter, content that everyone seemed to enjoy their food.

"Whipped cream?" Nami inquired.

"Of course, my lovely Nami-san~!" Sanji's eyes filled with hearts and he happily leapt to the refrigerator for the can of whipped cream.

Luffy had quieted down, much to Sanji's astonishment, though no one else seemed to notice. A blush crept onto the captain's face as he chewed his food. Sanji briefly wondered what was wrong, but had to turn his attention to the whipped cream. Nami wanted it, and Sanji wanted to keep pretending he was in love with her and get it.

It wasn't there. Sanji searched every shelf, compartment, and drawer in the fridge. The whipped cream was not to be found.

"Apologies, my beautiful lady," he turned to Nami. "The whipped cream has vanished."

She shrugged. "Oh well," she said.

The group continued eating their meal. Sanji forgot about the whipped cream in a matter of moments as he watched Luffy eat with returned vigor. In a few minutes, he was completely finished with his plate of crepes and left the kitchen without anyone yelling at him (for once).

* * *

><p>Luffy was absolutely <em>mortified<em>. If Sanji had given it more thought, he would know that Luffy was the one responsible for the whipped cream's disappearance. After all, and Luffy knew it, he had made such a guilty face when Nami asked about the whipped cream. As long as Sanji didn't find out about the chocolate syrup, he was in the clear.

The captain just hoped to god that no one wanted chocolate milk any time soon.

* * *

><p>Sanji lit up his post-breakfast cigarette and set to work cleaning up the dishes dirtied by him and the rest of the crew. Just as he was putting up the plates, Chopper came into the kitchen.<p>

Poor Luffy, Chopper wanted a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sorry, Chopper," Sanji apologized, running a hand through his blond hair in frustration. "Looks like we're all out of chocolate syrup."

Chopper was disappointed, but accepted Sanji's offer of juice and left the kitchen. Sanji, on the other hand, was not so easily consoled. It was twice today that he couldn't find something that belonged in his refrigerator. Something was amiss, and he knew just who to blame. However, it wouldn't do to simply confront the boy. Sanji decided to stake out the kitchen that night and catch him in the act!

* * *

><p>That night, Sanji crept topside and hid behind the orange trees waiting for Luffy to sneak into the kitchen. He waited for almost an hour, thinking that Luffy wouldn't sneak into the kitchen after all. Just as Sanji was about to go back to bed, he heard footsteps: soft and barefoot, padding along the wooden deck.<p>

Sanji peered through the trees and sure enough, it was Luffy. He was in naught but shorts, and even without his hat. The soft breeze tousled his black hair and he sighed. Sanji felt like he was intruding on something private. He had never seen Luffy look so peaceful before. The blond felt himself blush, thinking how absolutely handsome Luffy looked.

_Dammit, I know he's cute,_ Sanji thought, _but he's your captain for fuck's sake! _

Sanji's eyes followed Luffy as he went into the kitchen. Sanji snuck to a better viewpoint so he could spy through the kitchen window. Luffy rifled through the fridge purposefully, and seemed to be stop suddenly. He pulled a container out of the fridge and grinned. It was the Tupperware container that Sanji had put the leftover strawberry filling into from this morning!

_What is he going to do? Eat it by itself?_

Luffy glanced around the kitchen quickly and Sanji ducked out of sight. He slowly peered through the window again after he deemed it safe and found Luffy sitting on the kitchen table. Luffy had the plastic container in one hand, the lid out of the way on the table. He took the pointer finger of his free hand and dipped it into the strawberry filling, swirled it once, and put the finger into his mouth.

_Th-This is obscene!_ Sanji blushed furiously, watching Luffy at work on his own finger.

He pulled it slowly from between his lips, licked it up and down ever so slowly and returned it to his mouth, his cheeks hollowed around it. Luffy removed his finger and put it into the strawberry mixture again, this time along with his middle finger. He coated them generously, pulled them out of the mixture and gave them a tentative lick.

This time, they did not go into his mouth. Instead, the strawberry-coated fingers went to one of his exposed nipples, pinching gently. Luffy let out a low moan, and Sanji let out a gasp at the same moment. _O-obscene!_ Sanji put a hand over his mouth to stifle any noise. Luffy pulled his nipple, the syrupy strawberry filling slid slowly down his chest. The captain bit his lip, his breath came in short gasps and Sanji noticed Luffy's erection making a tent in his shorts.

Sanji suddenly felt hot under the collar. Luffy's actions were making Sanji feel extremely aroused, if the bulge in his slacks was anything to go by. Luffy set down the Tupperware container and quickly undid his shorts, pulling them off and leaving them on the floor. Sanji noted with delight that Luffy went commando. Luffy again went for the strawberry filling, this time gathering it on four fingers.

Sanji just about whimpered as he surmised what Luffy was about to do. When it happened, he _did_ whimper a bit, thankfully it was covered by the sound of Luffy's loud moan. The boy stroked his length firmly with the strawberry coating his fingers and his cock. Sanji was vaguely embarrassed to find himself rubbing his own through his slacks.

And then, Sanji just about died right then and there, when Luffy let out a distinct moan—a name.

"Sanji—!" Luffy choked out as he stroked himself. He bit his lip and whimpered, letting his fingers wander to his balls. He fondled them, tugging gently and then returning his hand to the strawberry mixture to get more of the delicious substance.

Sanji's wandering hand paused, still pressed firmly on the front of his trousers. He had moaned out Sanji's name. _Sanji's_ name. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sanji realized that he could at long last be with his adorable captain. No longer would he have to pretend to love Nami!

_Okay, Sanji… be smooth, _he thought walking to the door of the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened out the front of his suit. _Smooth._

Sanji slowly, quietly opened the door. Luffy let out another low moan and Sanji tripped on his own two feet, barely catching himself before he landed face-first on the ground. The kitchen was utterly silent. Luffy stared at Sanji. Sanji stared at Luffy. Both of their faces were a pleasant shade of tomato-red.

"L-Luffy," Sanji stuttered, "I just wanted to—well, I guess…maybe you uh…" He straightened his already straight tie.

"S-Sanji…" Luffy whispered.

_Way to be smooth!_ Sanji cursed himself. He strode forward, closing the gap between them in two steps with his long legs. "Luffy… I wanted to see if you were the one stealing my food. And then…you. Well I heard my name and—"

Luffy pulled Sanji down into a crushing kiss, tangling his strawberry-coated fingers in the man's blond hair. Sanji moaned in happiness, entwining his own fingers in Luffy's dark hair. Luffy nipped at Sanji's lower lip and Sanji eagerly parted his lips. Luffy's tongue slipped inside Sanji's opened mouth and they both moaned together. Sanji's tongue fervently slipped against Luffy's, he let his hands slide down his captain's back, pulling him closer. Sanji pressed his clothed erection against Luffy's, grinding against him.

They parted lips, gasping. "C-captain," Sanji sighed.

Luffy set to work removing Sanji's jacket, undoing the buttons hastily and getting sticky strawberry filling all over it. Sanji didn't mind in the least. He shrugged out of his annoying jacket and pulled his necktie off, tossing them both somewhere in the kitchen. He leaned in to kiss Luffy again, and the two undid the buttons of Sanji's shirt without parting.

"Sanji," Luffy gasped. A slim string of saliva connected their lips as they separated. Sanji's shirt hung open and his belt was undone. "Sanji, please… fuck me."

Sanji groaned loudly, removing his shirt the rest of the way. He brought his lips to Luffy's neck, trailing kisses down to the boy's strawberry-coated nipple. Sanji sucked on it happily, enjoying both the sweetness of the strawberries and Luffy's heated moans. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, stroking gently along the boy's spine and making him shiver. Sanji kissed downward, twirling his tongue briefly in Luffy's navel and making him giggle.

Sanji trailed his tongue down to Luffy's strawberry-coated cock, licking it from head to base before taking it in his mouth. Luffy moaned loudly, his fingers clutched the edge of the kitchen table. Sanji swirled his tongue around the head of Luffy's cock, pressing gently at the tip and then working down to the boy's balls. Sanji grasped Luffy's left leg and put it over his shoulder, granting him greater access to the boy's lower region.

Sanji's tongue slid down to Luffy's perineum and pressed firmly. The boy moaned in appreciation. "S-Sanji…" the man looked up as Luffy spoke, pausing. "Use this." The boy handed Sanji the plastic container of strawberry filling. Sanji accepted, dipping two fingers into the mixture and coating them. He nudged Luffy's entrance with his fingers, slipping the first one in easily, followed by the second. Luffy's opening stretched effortlessly around the intruding fingers, which Sanji pumped in and out, searching for the boy's prostate.

Luffy panted above him, gripping the table even tighter. Sanji's other hand stroked Luffy's cock teasingly. Luffy moaned suddenly as Sanji found that special spot. Sanji resisted a smirk as he pressed into it again, making Luffy squirm. The blond removed his fingers and hiked Luffy's other leg over his shoulder. Sanji leaned down to lick again at his perineum then moved his tongue down to Luffy's opening, pressing it in and delighting in the strawberry flavor.

"S-Sanji!" Luffy moaned "just fuck me already!"

"As you wish," the blond replied. He unzipped his trousers and lowered them enough to free his cock. Sanji lined himself up with Luffy's entrance and looked into his captain's eyes. Luffy nodded at the unspoken question, and Sanji thrust inside in one swift motion. The two moaned in unison. Sanji pressed his lips to Luffy's again and he took hold of the boy's erection. Sanji rocked his hips, working up a rhythm between his thrusts and strokes to Luffy.

Luffy moaned into Sanji's mouth, cursing and mewling with delight. "Sanji," he gasped "harder!" The cook complied, thrusting harder into him, relishing in the tightness. Luffy's moans increased in volume as Sanji hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Sanji was having a hard time holding back his release, and tugged more swiftly on Luffy's cock.

"Cum," he urged Luffy, "cum for me, Luffy."

Luffy moaned loudly in reply, releasing into Sanji's hand. "SANJI~!"

Sanji cussed loudly as the boy tightened around his cock and he came inside of his captain. He slumped, trying not to smother the boy, he shifted to the side. They lay on table together for a few minutes, simply gasping. Luffy leaned over to look at the cook, grinning.

"We should do this more," he laughed.

"I agree," Sanji sighed contentedly as Luffy rested his head on his chest. He lit up a cigarette, which he'd conjured up from nowhere, and took a long drag. At last, he felt like he could ask Luffy about his habits. "So, what did you do with the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup, anyway?"

Alas, Luffy was already snoring away. Sanji would just have to wait to hear the story another time.


End file.
